Legend of Galactic Heroes: The Fall of Monarchy
by zagor03
Summary: New Galactic Empire win the war against the Alliance, but few years later and after the death of young but brilliant admiral von Lohengramm, new human faction emerges, Alterran Republic which was founded over one thousand and five hundred years ago after the ship that carried 250,000 people dissapeard in 2120's. Republic now faces massive Empire, biggest challenge in its history.
1. 1x01 Prologue

**LEGEND OF THE GALACTIC HEROES: THE FALL OF MONARCHY**

Prologue

Through the history of mankind there were always wars, corruption, thirst for power by one, few or entire countries. Wars were common thing among the humans, despite our capabilities to create great things we were also capable of great destruction, evils that during the wars happen.

At the beginning of 21th century, it was believed that mankind will evolve and continue to evolving, technologically and psychologically. But that didn't really happen. Mankind remains divided into nations instead of been united into single nation, united under one flag. 21th century was probably the most violent one in the human history (pre-space colonization). The new type of evil was introduced by the end of 20th century and beginning of 21th century, terrorism, while old ones like corruption and thirst for power and domination remains biggest problem.

While in early 21th century (2000-2020) terrorism was the biggest concern. Decaying relationships of several world's strongest countries lead towards next large conflict. In 2021 world economy collapse due increased terrorism, smaller wars that spread across the globe and many other reasons. NATO case to exist in 2023 and two major new nations emerge by merging of many smaller countries, the United States of Euroafrica and Northern Condominium which pretty much replace the old nations of the world. Finally in 2039 world exploded in nuclear fire as the two sides blast each others with nukes. From over eight billion humans only one billion survives.

Earth continues to recover and humanity itself slowly recovers and move to space. In 2120 privately funded Expedition to Alpha Centauri departed, carrying 250,000 people on board in cryo chambers.

Massive Ark ship was launched from Earth orbit in January of 2120. Six months later ship disappeared Since ship wasn't had FTL technologies (that didn't even exist at the time) it was believed it will need around 100-150 years to reach Alpha Centauri. But ship never arrived, and contact was lost only six months after launch. There was many speculations on what happen to the ship. But in reality ship itself wasn't destroyed, it was pulled into unstable wormhole and transported to the Perseus arm of the Milky way. Crew of the ark awakes and find itself in new unexplored and dangerous part of the galaxy, with no possibility to return or contact home, crew and passengers were stuck.

Ironically Earth send another expedition to Alpha Centauri in 2253, and this ship as well disappears. Alpha Centauri in the end was colonized in 2370 but with rise of Galactic Empire small nation that was formed on Alpha Centauri was quickly absorbed into Empire.

However the ill fated Ark project from 2120 did survived. After finding the planet that was similar to Earth but with no advanced humanoid civilizations or any advanced life forms at all, colonists having no other choice colonize the planet. Ship's captain Aaron Washburn and his first in command Kira Shinamoto named the planet Alterra (or Althera as it was later called). Escort ships that were docked on the Ark formed the first defense forces for the newly established colony.

Alterra grows slowly over the course of centuries, unaware of progress of Earth or its colonies. At the beginning of fifth century after landing on Alterra, Alterrans find the another space faring race, non human (but very similar in appearance) alien species called the Rin, Rin were peaceful explorers in nature but their homeworld was conquered by militaristic and sadistic Empire known as Kyorn Empire. Kyornonans were warrior like race that thrive on expansion into new regions and conquest of habitable worlds (especially those that already have sentient life).

Rin that was encountered by Alterran forces were refugees. Alterran government s how compassion and allow the refugees to settle on one of the terraformed planets near the Alterra system but quietly building its forces, just in case of need. Ten years later Alterra made contact with the Kyorn, when Kyorn ship enter Alterran space. Despite been smaller, Kyorn ship open fire without provocation on larger Alterran heavy cruiser. Heavy cruiser obliterate the smaller ship but not before Kyorn ship sends distress signal.

Kyorn and Alterra quickly enter a war, war which lasted for next fifty years. For fifty years Kyorn invade, retreat, invade, retreat. Despite their massive fleet and more advance technology. Humans were able to hold on its own due great tacticians in its fleets. While Kyorn were advanced they lack advanced tactics and strategies, this is mostly due fact that their officers were arrogant, ignorant and use massive overwhelming force to eliminate every opponent. But Alterran military was well trained, its officers always planned few steps in front and were able to forces Kyorns into decades long cold war. For fifty years there were battles here and there but never massive invasions. On the fifty first years Kyorn empire suffer massive defeat due perfect strategic victory that Republic achieved. Crushing one fleet at time, one region after another, Alterran forces defeat the Kyron empire and in the end bombard their homeworld. Over the years Alterrans capture several intact Kyron warships and studies its secrets, improving its technology greatly.

After the victory over Kyorn empire, Alterran Republic liberate Rin homeworld, and create alliance between Rin and Altera. In the end Rin join and become part of the Alteran Republic. Free with their own autonomy, its military forces but still part of larger alliance which benefits both .

Several decades after the war, Kyron star exploded, Kyorn system was binary system and two stars circle around each other. However due fact over the years two stars had irregular circling route, they collided, creating super nova which annihilated entire system and effectively cause near extinction of Kyorns. At least four point five million Kyorns survived by evacuations or living on other colonies. Although Alterra didn't need to lend a hand, they offer survivors a place to live, and alliance. Kyorn's were suspicious but nevertheless they didn't had much choice. They decline the offer to resettle due fact that they still had few colonies outside of their homeworld system. All of the surviving Kyorn's relocate into one system and were guarded by small fleet of ships (survivors of the fleet). Kyrons eventually become members of the Republic but very few went outside of their new home. By the time Republic had its first contact with New Galactic Empire, Kyrons enter Republic military and become members of it, although uncommon sight, not impossible one.

Except the humans, both Rin and Kyron had their members in Republic military. After all Republic would protect them for centuries.

Alterra Prime, the homeworld of Alterrans and main center of Republic was densely populated with around 5,2 billion people. Total population of the Republic was 12 billion (9 billion humans, 2,5 billion Rin and rest were Kyron) Cities of Alterra Prime and other human colonies represent as modern variants of 21th century western cities. Some had more asian, indian or african looks, this was due fact that among the two hundred fifty thousand people that came on ark, there were members from all over the Earth. After colonization of Alterra was completed and Alterran republic was founded, it was not important who was from where, there were members from over one hundred seventy countries (that exist pre 2020's) on Alterra. Religion, skin color and nationality were not important as everyone were equal.

Republic was not perfect but there was no near level of corruption or crime as there was in Empire space or even Free Planet Alliance.

The main believes that Republic has was freedom of choice, equality for everyone. Republic was pure democracy and much different one then those democracies on Earth.

Alterran Republic is also the oldest human faction and Alterra Prime was the oldest colony outside the Sol system. By the 3603 (or 494 imperial calendar or 803 UC) Alterran Republic was exactly 1535 years old.

Alterran military was well trained and her fleets (ships) powerful. Despite the fact that Alterran navy was not near the size of that of Empire, while Empire had over two hundred thousand ships (probably over five hundred thousands, unknown), Republic have only fifteen to twenty thousands. But each Republic ship worth as ten to twenty of those of the Empire.

Alterran Republic made appearance although silent one in both Alliance and Empire space some two hundred years ago. Over the two centuries it silently watch both of the nations, and by the 3603, it know everything about both of them, even after Alliance was defeated, Republic continue monitoring and even helping the surviving Alliance forces - undercover of course.

In 2605 Empire scouts detected presence of Alterran Scout cruiser and Alterran Republic was forced to make the first contact with Empire, despite knowing that this will probably leads into war with Empire in the future, due fact that Empire doesn't recognize any other human faction except itself.

The great changes and new dark winds of war are to began...

(So this is the first chapter of the new story i am writing, settled in Legend of Galactic heroes universe (for those who do not know, check it on google.)

This is prologue which i have write as short history note. I hope you will like and follow this story.

My oldest story that i still writing, Battlestar Galactica Operation Exodus is almost at its end, two more chapters and it is done. There is no fifth season, the last two chapters will be released soon.

Once again thank you all that follow me and like my stories. I apologize for grammatical errors (my english is not perfect) it cannot be helped. Since this story i write without beta reader.


	2. 1x02 Contact

Chapter II: Contact

 **Aazati system - Outskirts of Empire space**

In the darkness of the outer section of Aazati system, three ships apear from nowhere, Republic Heavy cruiser Nostromo and two escorting destroyers. Nostromo itself was old ship, almost seventy years old while the escorts were brand new ships.

Nostromo was on first contact with the Empire, carrying rear admiral Earl Papardokus and an envoy to the Republic Gillian Stradsky.

Ships continue on slow pace toward the massive Strassenberg fortress, guardian of the entrance to the Strassenberg corridor.

Ships slowly moved toward the fortress, already announcing itself, after receiving permission to came closer and dock to one of outer docking bays, three ships proceed on faster pace to dock to their designated area. There was at least two hundred ships in the space near the fortress, no doubt the welcome comity.

 **Strassenberg Fortress Command room**

Admiral Gerhard Riverhorn, commander of Strassenberg fotress watch silently on the approaching ships. Interested and elegant designs, he think for himself. But clearly well armed. He was not alone, Empire send high admiral Wolfgang Mittermeyer, who was considered new Lohengramm in term of his tactical knowledge, he was hand pick and tutored after all by Reinhard von Lohengramm itself.

There was few other high military officers of the Empire present. All of which stood and watch gracious approach from Republic ships. This was the first official contact between two nations after Empire detect Republic scout cruiser at the edge of the Aazati system only week ago. Ships finally docked and small shuttle was dispatched from cruiser, no doubt carrying the Republic delegation.

 **Strassenberg Fortress - Conference room, twenty minutes later**

Empire officers were already in the room when Republic delegation enter, escorted by four Empire guards and two Republic soldiers.

First to enter was admiral Papardokus himself, followed by envoy Gillian Stradsky and admiral's aide captain, Hayate Noshikawa.

After short salute on both side, there were short introduction by both sides before both sides take a seat on the long table.

"We were surprised when your ship show up in our system admiral, we believed that you are belonging to the rebels." said fleet admiral Mittermeyer

"Or maybe they are rebels, there is no evidence of colony ship from over a thousand and five hundred years ago." add general Bergenfaren. General didn't believed on story that representatives of Republic told, the same story that crew of scout cruiser told first when they arrived and make first contact.

Admiral Papardokus ignore arrogant general. "We are not rebels, unlike the Alliance that was found by those that defect from Empire I assure you we are never been part of the Empire. Alterran Republic was founded around one thousand and five hundred and thirty two years ago. From the colony ship that was launched in 2120 by the private group and funding. Ship that disappeared during its journey to Alpha Centauri. Unlike Alliance, we have long and rich history.."

"No human faction, nation is allowed to exist, the only one that truly is the Galactic Empire." general said.

"I apologize for the general's behavior." said fleet admiral Mittermeyer striking a warning glance to the general, who remain silent. "We read the entire message that you send us about your history, but in the end general is right, Empire only recognize itself, nobody else. That is its policy and by that we want to invite Republic to join and become part of the Empire."

"You mean as your protectorate?" ask envoy Stradsky.

"Protectorate is inaccurate term, more as member nation, with your own autonomy, complete control of internal actions. Unfortunately stand alone military is not allowed, Empire is in charge of defense and protection of its subjects. But small ground based military force is acceptable."

"Your invitation is generous, but i am afraid we will decline. Republic stand for very long time, defending itself against alien attacks for fifty years and in end beating them right to their homeworld. Republic military is strong and proud. We cannot accept this.

"Empire doesn't allow existence of any other human nation, because it believes that if humans are divided they will always be wars, instead of peace, and peace is only achievable if everyone are united into one nation, under one banner. "

"You mean under Empire's banner, high admiral? We watching both Empire and Alliance for past two hundred years, and do you know what we learn from all our observations? We learn that there is high percentage of corruption in both Empire and Alliance, that while Alliance have its problem, it tolerate difference in skin color, religions and other facts. But you, the Empire, have its classes, nobles, solders and poor that are called the scum of the Empire, you who said that you wish best for mankind, in the end Empire do not follow its own rules. " admiral Papardokus said, glancing on high admiral and general Bergenfaren.

"I didn't came here to insult you high admiral and I apologize if i did, however your Empire is not perfect, far from it. Your feudal style of life is destroying the human civilization. You see Alliance as rebels just because they wanted their own style of life, you see every other free human nations as an insult, but you see high admiral, Republic is leaded by skilled and capable people, not corrupted and incompetent as those in Alliance, or highly corrupted and traitorous like in the Empire.

We worship freedom, choice to make our own decisions. We came here in hope that we can make an dialog between the two nations, two powers. But all you asking us is to join and become Empire's autonomous region, that is not acceptable to us."

"You are a man of strong words admiral." Said high admiral Mittermeyer, "worlds that can start a war. Our goal is not war with you, despite that many in our military and government see you as a threat. But unfortunately despite fact that you never done anything to hurt or threat Empire, you are still seen as one. And taking that you are present in our space for two centuries also complicates things."

"Complicates how?" ask envoy Stradsky

"You said that you are been present in our space for two centuries, in those two centuries you could infiltrate not only Empire but reb... Alliance as well. You know everything about us and yet we don't know anything about you, with exception of some history. We do not know your military strength, your plans. What stops you from invading the Empire?"

"Why would we invade Empire high admiral? We may dislike your way of life, we may dislike your methods but we do not have plans to invade, we don't want to do that. Our society is not based on conquest, but peace and prosperity, but that doesn't mean we are not capable of combat." admiral Papardokus.

It was additional hour before meeting was finally over. It would probably last longer however, Republic delegation saw no choice but to withdraw. Empire delegation start pushing more and more for Republic to join the Empire, despite protests that Republic doesn't wish to. In Papardokus mind, High admiral Mittermeyer would probably not insist of joining but ruling class do. They see Republic as nothing else but another band of rebels that abandons Empire centuries ago.

High admiral Mittermeyer and admiral Riverhorn observed Republic ships as they slowly grew smaller and smaller as they move away.

"Those ships were really different then Alliance ones." Said high admiral, "more elegant. Did we had any results on their weapons and defenses admiral Riverhorn?"

"Not really sir, except some outer weapon systems we could saw directly like those turrets we couldn't detect more weapons. Our scanners cannot penetrate their armor. No doubt they have shields to, but their armor is different than ours, I dare to say superior to ours. We don't have information about the shielding. "

"Hm. The ships looks advanced, but using turrets instead of fixed cannons like our ships or even Alliance ships used. They used ancient weapon designs from early 20th century and some of those designs were used even during Earth -Sirius war."

"I am sorry sir, I don't really know much about ancient history." said admiral Riverhorn

"That's okay admiral. However design of weapon can't tell us much, it may look primitive and yet it can be very advance."

"What will high court said, they receive update on our meeting with Republic delegation. Do they plan for Empire to attack this Alterran Republic?" admiral Riverhorn asks

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised if they send fleet to where we believe Republic territory is. Either to test their defenses or to invade them. I would say the second one. But it is unwise of attacking an opponent that we know nothing about."

 **Alterra Prime - Office of the President - 2 days later...**

Current president of the Alterra Prime watch the city streets from his window. He had a small wooden pipe in his mouth. Tiny cloud of smoke exit from pipe. He didn't even hear when someone, his assistant probably, knocked the door. After second knock he simply said "enter".

Door open and president's secretary, a Rin female known as Sylla Caragus enter. Like all Rin females she had gracious figure, she was after all in her late twenties and Rin have similar life spawn of human. Her hair was short and her horns like extensions on the head sides were small but visible. She bow a little and said "I apologize for intrusion mister president, but fleet admiral Westfield wants to see you. "

"Let him in please."

Sylla moved to side and gesture fleet admiral to enter and after admiral enter room she only asked if she is needed, after short replay "no thank you Sylla" she leave the room.

"Mister president" - fleet admiral Westfield said and saluted, then proceed to sit on couch after president show him to sit."

What are the news fleet admiral?" president asks

"Admiral Papardokus returned, negotiations were not successful, but that was to expected. It was mistake in first place to contact them."

"It is late now for that Alec. Now we wait for Empire to make first move. Either they will send expedition to our space or they won't do nothing."

"They still need to pass Avignon system and the Atlas fortress that is located in it. That is the only safe route between Orion and Perseus arm, and there is lots of things out there, from storms, large and dangerous asteroid fields, nebulas to black holes. The Avignon run is the only safe route at least that connects the Empire. If they want to get to us, they will pass through the Avignon."

"Nevertheless we cannot let our guard down. Increase patrols in outer areas as well, detection probes, scouts whatever its needed."

"And what if they send scouts into our territory, if they try to infiltrate?" fleet admiral asks

"Our forces are to destroy any craft that enter our territory."

"But sir, the senate won't allow such actions." fleet admiral protests

"I know, but to defend our territory against autocratic and feudal Empire they will be force to allow every action necessary. Otherwise we will end like Alliance despite our technological advantage. However to ease things make preparations for full military session, I want you to formulate plan of defense if Empire send invasion fleet. Repel strategy and counter attack if possible."

"If they send two hundred thousand ships it will be very hard to defend against that number."

"I know Alec, but we still have superior ships, very powerful defenses, drones. Well trained pilots. We have advantage at least technologically if not in numbers. Let's hope we won't need it but if we do and if we manage to break their fleets we may have to invade them, at least to liberate some of the worlds and help Alliance remnant. If there is anymore remnant there."

"Il prepare everything sir. What about civilians, they will want to know what's happening."

"I know, it is my fault that we get in this situation at all. I and most of the senate wish to make first contact with Empire. Despite knowledge about them we fail to see reality. But that doesn't mean that we will allow Empire to treat us like Alliance, we are not rebels. And speaking of Alliance, we may need their help as well."

"Sir?"

"I want you to find a competent officer, capable to teach Alliance remnant how to fight Empire. There is over a several thousand ships still uncounted for, at least that is what Imperial intelligence service reported back to their HQ. We need to connect our self with those commanders and get them to our side. Find someone who can do it but not to sacrifice our strength. See to it personally, i want good man for the job."

"Yes sir."

"Despite the Old Empire died and become new Galactic Empire, despite their so call more humane approach then old Empire they are still bunch of nobles who lead the show, who think that they can united every human under one banner by force. We may not start the new war, Empire will start it for sure, but we will do everything to bring back democracy and freedom to the people of Empire and former Alliance."

"I only hope that we don't lose our self in process. And I don't know how will public react if we lose some or all battles. They may blame you and rest of government."

"I am fully aware of this. As I said I only wish trade between our two nations, new start."

 **President Girard was man of peace, he dislike Empire for its behavior. The Empire reminds him on the third reich, the Nazi Germany of the 20th century. He believed that with opening relationships with Empire, two countries, two nations may prosper, but Empire had no intention of friendships with Republic. Empire's government saw Republic as new threat, they didn't really believe that Republic is old as its claims, they simply believed it is simply another bunch of rebels that defected at same time when Alliance was created but simply find its life somewhere else and now came from shadows.**

 **Empire military believed that after defeat of Alliance and Iserlohn Republic they can defeat Alterran Republic as well.**

 **And already plan to invade the Republic...**


End file.
